


Telling Stories

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strongest lies are the ones we tell ourselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

Castiel sank down on to the bed, eyes closed. His shoes were removed and then his socks, but still he didn't open his eyes. Not until soft kisses were planted against his jaw did he move, eyes darkened by lust, to hold Gabriel in place.

“We shouldn't...” he panted, as Gabriel's fingers made fast work of his belt.

“Shouldn't is my middle name,” Gabriel replied.

Confused, Castiel was about to comment, but Gabriel's mouth was warm and his fingers skilled.

Gabriel took advantage of his acquiescence, sucking and licking at Castiel's erection, fingers probing and insistent until Castiel was writhing, begging in short exhales for Gabriel to do more, to do it faster, to push and take and hold him and care. Most of all for him to care.

Gabriel promised that he would even as he chased after his own orgasm.

Castiel pretended to believe him.


End file.
